


The bond that binds us

by BigBy1344



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBy1344/pseuds/BigBy1344
Summary: David finds himself in the new world of the Entity. He has to find ways to survive the endless trials with his new family. but with his brawler type nature can he truly try and help them or will he only hinder them. As they work together and survive the nights romances bloom and so does hell as the killers try to take advantage of the new bonds that arise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Mitch and Purg for Bata reading my work. Let me know what you guys think in the comments as this is my first fanfic that I have made <3

David walked closer to what seemed like a campfire, strange. He never remember falling asleep near a forest never mind a camp. The cold night air struck his face as a shiver was sent down his spine. As he approached he heard people talking and decided to investigate the scene. It wasn't like he wasn't built for a fight if one broke down and he genuinely didn't care for if one did break out. He broke into the clearing a slight ounce off joy when he came across some fellow campers. David looked grumpy despite that the cold night chill was now off him. He didn't however like the pained expression that the other survivors were giving him. David looked at the group and cocked an eyebrow at them forcing one of them to speak.  
“We don’t have much time but essentially you’re in hell, taken by the entity and now can't escape…” Dwight said as he introduced himself as the self appointed leader. Dwight after some questions on David’s side then explained how the trials worked and what would happen when he was to enter one. Dwight took David off to a more secluded part of the camp to further explain how David was now trapped into this realm forever, David despite this took it very well. Survivors tended to have two reactions when being told this tale. Either break down until the entity forced them into the first trial, then it was get your shit together fast to help your team. Then you had David’s kind of reaction he just didn't give a flying shit in fact; he was ready for a fight weather it was with a killer that can go invisible like this so called wraith. The one that sounded the most terrifying to David was the one with a chainsaw, Billy was it?  
“It’s starting, remember David once this fog takes us into the match we will go against a killer, It will give us a killer that we have been against before then throw us into one with the new killer that will have accompanied you in here.” before David could speak the trial commenced.

David’s vision came back to him once the fog had released him into the trial. David had a small idea who the killer was already based on a loud clacson of a bell going off, he fumbled with his memory from what Dwight told him.  
“Look at the shadows if you hear a bell the Wraith goes invisible but you can still see him if you look really closely.” With that in mind David looked to his right to find a generator sitting there. David had repaired them in the past. His past mechanic knowledge would help him sort through and repair the generators. He crouched next to it and as he did he heard a loud bell go off right behind him. He quickly spins around to face the killer. However, he was not expecting a huge slender like figure to be standing behind him already ready to strike. Despite David’s best efforts to doge, the blow hit still struck him right on his left shoulder. David took his adrenaline rush to get some distance on the killer. He wouldn't admit it but now he understands why the others were so frightened of the killers. The Wraith stood at least seven feet tall he might have been slender but the extra strength of the entity granted to him made his hits hard. David however was by no means short, he himself stood six foot two. He flung himself over a window narrowly avoiding the Wraith’s hit. To David’s horror the killer was not done there, he was overly all faster than David despite David’s training in rugby he wasn't meant to last for long chases, unlike Meg. The killer finally caught up to David taking a swing at him. David’s adrenaline kicked in his final defence Picking up his speed he managed to dash forward and valt yet another window. The Wraith looked genuinely shocked at the sudden movement of how David moved. David smiled as he looked forward, he guessed that none of the other survivors brought that kind of reaction speed to the table. David heard three generators go off, odd why could he see the out lines of them. The distraction caused him to miss that the Weithe had maneuvered around where he was going and he took a hit directly in the chest. The collision caused David to back flip around and onto his stomach. He cried out in pain as he was flung onto the killers shoulders, David started to thrash around punching and kicking were he could. Again it seemed futile the “entity” or whatever that was seemed to give the slender figure all the power he needed. David had no idea where he was being taken until it was too late. The sudden force of a hook being pierced through his shoulder made his body burn. David was used to pain sure but this? This was to much even for him. He screamed so loud that he thought his lungs were going to explode. Desperately trying to claw at the hook now protruding out of his chest. Futile yet again… he went limp. David was grit his teeth why was he so helpless? It was only when he looked up that he realized one thing. The auras of three others. Right. His teammates. David heard two more generates pop and then a loud clarkson of a bell going of and he saw the a female arura run faster than normal. That must have been Meg. David reached up to the top of the hook to try and unhook himself.  
“I wouldn't do that if i was you.” David looked down the familiar voice of Dwight looking up at him looking rather worried. “Let's get you off this.” Dwight said as he reached under David’s arms and with a quick gesture like Dwight had done this over a thousand times. David came off the hook and his feet was planted on the ground. David stumbled forward as he looked at Dwight.  
“Thanks mate, I don’t understand what is going on here but we need to get out somehow.”  
“Claud has that sorted we have both gates open already so long as the wraith ain't running NO we should be fine.” David looked at Dwight like he had slapped him with a fish. “I’ll explain later we need to run for the gate.” Both parties managed to run out of the gate. Claud taking a hit for the already injured meg they all ran out of the gate with little to no difficulty.

“David that was amazing!” Meg was now all in David’s face. David just looked at her with a pained look, he scratched his hair he just didn't understand.  
“She’s talking about how you looped him for all five gens. No one in here has been able to do that thus far except Meg. Nea has come close at 3 and a half gens though.” Dwight had offered David his answer while also wanting to ask more questions. “I particularly liked when I saw you move rapidly to doge one of his blows.”  
“Yeah I saw it to! That was awesome David!” Claud gave him a pat on the back as well done. This just added to David’s confusion more.  
“Dwight I couldn't see you at all during that round in fact I couldn't see any of you except when I was on that… hook.” David shuddered at the thought of it. They all noticed it and looked down to the ground. In general it was normally the groups jobs to stop the killer from hooking the new survivor at all in the first trial.  
“I’ll explain, I have the ability to see people close to me around 36 meters away whether they are injured or healthy. While claudette can see people indefinitely so long as they are injured.” David nodded he had no idea why they could but he didnt care. He was however not stupid he would remember this information for the next trial.  
“Guys we should all exchange our abilities with David so he knows how to work around us he can work his out in the next trial since that is what his build will mainly be working against.”

After explaining all their abilities and items they would be taking into the next trial the fog came in taking the same four people into the next trial...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finds himself in the new world of the Entity. He has to find ways to survive the endless trials with his new family. but with his brawler type nature can he truly try and help them or will he only hinder them. As they work together and survive the nights romances bloom and so does hell as the killers try to take advantage of the new bonds that arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys! hope this chapter was worth the wait, I had so much fun writing this one hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

David staggered into the trial. The place looked like a forest, it was raining? David tugged on his jacket bringing the rough fabric closer to himself, good thing he came in with that. David this time noticed that he was not alone Dwight had spawned next to him.  
"Good we are close to each other a gift that the Entity hardly grants us." Dwight moved closer to David pointing behind him David saw the gesture and both went over to the generator that was located behind a wooden wall. They were about half way through it when they both heard humming. They both got behind cover as a huge woman came and kicked the generator they had been working on.  
"Bitch" David whispered causing Dwight to smile. They both hoped on the generator   
"Megs being chased." Dwight just said while he looked back at the generator. David considered why he was telling him that. Then it clicked. Hurry up, David's hands started to move slightly faster connecting wires, screw, wires, wrench into place rinse repeat. David heard a scream along with Dwight's horrified face.   
"She hit Meg that quickly!" As soon as he said that Meg was hit again her scream letting everyone know she was downed. David looked in confusion as he could now see meg laying on the ground. The generator they had been working on sprung to life. David looked up just in time to hear Meg being shoved on a hook and then the humming returned. David saw the killer raise a hatchet and it went soaring through the air it's target was not him but Dwight. David was quick to react rugby tackling him down into the dirt, the hatchet landing a feet behind the two body's that now were on the ground. However the killer was not done another hatchet was wound up by the time David had gotten up. Dwight however was slow to react. The hatchet flew David grabbed the collar of Dwight's shirt tugging himself and Dwight behind a wall. They heard the killer growl in frustration.   
“What the hell, killers have never threw shit at us before!” Dwight was now clearly panicking his hands shaking as he steadied himself behind the wall. David clicked his tongue a bead of sweat running down his face. He hadn't had a good scrap like this in a long time.   
“Dwight run behind objects to avoid the hatchets we need to get moving.” Dwight nodded as he crouched around the corner. David smiled as he ran into the open and behind another object a hatchet flying past his head as he did so. The Killer was getting close now, the humming growing loader and loader. David looked at Meg her body hanging there suddenly the aura disappeared as she was wrenched of the hook. David bolted from his hiding place narrowly avoiding the killers axe swinging at his back. David ran to a window vaulting it immediately. He managed to loop her around two more windows before she finally hit him with her axe. He gritted his teeth as the axe sunk into his flesh on his back. Adrenaline filled his bones as his body forced him forward. That however did not help him as a hatchet soon found its way into his already wounded back. The pain forced his legs to give out, his face hitting the dirt. David watched as the killer went into a locker grabbing more hatches. He noticed that above him was a hook. He closed his eyes as he realized what came next, and as he thought she didn't even put him on her shoulder instead picking him up effortlessly and just throwing him onto the hook. He instinctively started clawing at the hook now again he knew it was futile but damn did this hurt. David opened his eyes and he could have swore he saw her have a slight smile as she started her humming again and walked off. David waited until she had walked off and put his hand to the top of the hook, then remembered Dwight warning him not to. David looked around and he suddenly became acutely aware of a the black snake like thing creeping up the back of the hook. David suddenly became scared even though he had no idea why. David scanned the three auras he saw and noticed that one was running right towards him. Claudette this was good she had explained to David how she was there main healer however most of them knew basic and advanced first aid at this point.   
“Hey sorry it took me so long to get here had to hide from her.” She said this while sweeping her hands under his armpits and lifting him with a grunt onto the ground. David smirked noticing how she had to go on her tiptoes to lift him off. “Christ your heavy!” she grunted as she scanned her first aid kit for medical supplies. She ordered him to take off his shirt in which case he did so rather quickly as to avoid wasting time. The blood had already started to seal his wounds so Claudette had to wipe some of it clear to get better access to what she was dealing with. "This is going to hurt." David stared at the needle and thread that was pulled out of the first aid kit. He gritted his teeth as the needle went into his flesh, pain blossomed on his back as she quickly and efficiently worked the needle closing the wound up. Sweat dripped past his chin and landed on the floor, the wound on his shoulder had closed up on its own but that didn't mean his body had forgot the pain and with the added pain from the wounds and sitting, he was hurt.  
“Thanks for this Claudette.” David muttred through gritted teeth. David didn't like thanking people in fact he rarely did but he wasn't stupid he would need friends and allies to get out of this place alive. Claudete smiled slightly at him as she finished wrapping the bandages around his torso and shoulders wrapping them just enough to stop bleeding but not restrict movement whatsoever. David was amazed at her work she must have been a trained nurse, he would have to ask her some day. She offered him one last smile as they both moved inside a building and up the top of the stairs onto a balcony that contained a generator. 

A scream peaced the heavens as Dwight had been placed upon a hook. Claudette and David had managed to pop the generator on top of the house and Meg had popped one of her own. David did a mental calculation, that makes 3. The huntress, as Claudette and David decided to call her, was currently occupied in a chase with Claudette. While working on a generator David scoffed, she wouldn’t last long against her considering Meg couldn’t. David decided to abandon the generator and go after Dwight on the hook. David quickly ran up to Dwight, as he did he noticed that Dwight had black claws forming around his hook. With ease he decided to quickly wrench Dwight of the hook and the claws vanished as soon as he did, David shuddered at the thought of what they could do.   
“Thanks I thought I was going to get into second state there.” Dwight weakly responded. David was shocked to see the wounds on Dwight, you could clearly see them though his clothing. One to his shoulder blade and a severe cut down his left side that left blood dripping onto the floor. David told Dwight to be still as he inspected his wounds, David did know some basic first aid. Those times in the bars fighting, and fixing up his own wounds might come in handy for someone else now. Dwight smiled as he offers David his med kit to help patch Dwight up. David worked as quickly as he could being careful not to tighten the stitching or bandages to much, he was nowhere near as good as Claudette.  
“You feeling alright mate?” David tried to make some small talk with Dwight as it might help take his mind of the fact he was being stabbed constantly with a needle and thread.  
“Hurting, could be worse though.” David's face went cold, he didn't want to think what he meant by that. David let his mind wonder for a second, a fatal mistake. David saw the hatchet last second and threw himself in front of Dwight taking the full force hit on his back again. Dwight looked worried as blood tricked on his face.   
“Go Dwight get Claud and heal with her and finish that gen!” David shouted at Dwight while running at the Huntress with what little stamina he had left. The first blow he side stepped to doge with relative ease. The Huntress was quick to respond delivering another blow that had some force behind it. David ducked underneath the axe, it cut through the air like butter. David was enjoying himself but he was no less frightened. The Huntress wound up a hatchet as David legged it behind her. She was adjusting all the time her hatchets aim now true she spun around as her hand let go of the object that she knew would take out her pray. David however wasn't ready to give up yet. He had foresaw her hatchet and with the one final push, he dashed forward to doge the hatchet. The Huntress was now getting annoyed her bloodlust filled as she made a dash for him, it wasn't long before she was on top of him. Lunging for him she made a slash downward, that David dodged again but she nicked his shoulder, this caused her to smile. She knew it was only a matter of time. David cussed, it wasn't anything serious but he knew his stamina was wavering thus so was his speed. Another blow to his arm. He just about got out of the way, the axe getting closer and closer to him. David knew if he was to run now he would deplete what little stamina he had left, so he focused on dodging. The next hit landed cutting David barely on the cheek. David was breathing hard sweat dripped down his face. She raised her axe high in the air. David knew what was about to happen despite the doge the huntress’s speed had been increasing from her blood lust while David’s stamina and speed had been vastly depleting. The collision caused David to fall to his knees as the axe sliced through his torso like butter. The wound bleeding, David couldn't muster enough energy to scream he just fell to the floor trying to catch his breath. The huntress was quick to pick David up, he tried to struggle but he stopped he just didn't have the strength to fight it. He did notice however the lack of Claudette's aura on a hook, he did his job and Dwight had saved her. A generator popped as the hook pierced his flesh. David screamed his body instantly clawing at the hook. His adrenaline rush from the pain reinvigorating him. He screamed as he noticed the same clawing instantly formed around him one of them went straight for his chest. He managed to grab it quickly and wrench it back. But it just came right back. David released now what Dwight had warned him about. This was the so called “struggle stage” he was on about. David was frightened what would happen if he slipped and let go but regardless he wasn't going to let it. The struggle was relatively painless the Entity, David assumed, was playing a tug of war with him as he pushed forward the entity pushed back with more force, or was he just weakening. David could tell that with every second that passed he was losing more strength, not good. He looked around seeing that in fact 

David had had enough, his strength was withering away his hands slipped and the entity started to strike forward. Dwight had taken up going for him while Meg and Claudette worked on the final gen. The huntress was still trying to find someone. Her humming had started again striking fear into David’s heart. David thought he was done for just as the entity peaced his skin hands grabbed at his side stopping the claw instantly as David was wrenched from the hook.   
“Shit man that was to close I saw you let go.” David could see the worry on Dwight's face, he’s cute David thought.  
“Yeah. lost my grip is all.” David wasn't going to admit it but he had almost lost hope. David clenched his teeth why did he just think Dwight was cute. David sighed he shoved Dwight's med kit back into his shaky hands. "Heal yourself I'm going to open an exit gate."  
"D-David!" Dwight looked confused David's voice and demeanour suddenly changed from being thankful to angry, Dwight had noticed that his voice sounded like it was laced with venom.   
“Did I do something wrong?” was the last thing David heard before he got out of ear shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo what Does this mean? We will find out in the next chapter as David meets the rest of the campfire and struggles to sort out some feelings... 
> 
> Leave comments as they are gravely appreciated if you would like <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finds himself in the new world of the Entity. He has to find ways to survive the endless trials with his new family. but with his brawler type nature can he truly try and help them or will he only hinder them. As they work together and survive the nights romances bloom and so does hell as the killers try to take advantage of the new bonds that arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is another chapter for you!

The campfire was warm and welcoming as David sat next to it. The flames licking over the wood that was placed there. He was just thankful that the entity would dry them off from the rain that was in the trial. He also noticed that any major wounds he suffered was miraculously healed over, however minor wounds like the cut on his cheek and a few bumps and bruises were left alone to the elements. Thus leaving the survivors sore and tired after the trials. He sat around the fire on logs that were placed around it oddly enough he voted for sitting on the ground next to the logs letting him stretch his legs out and lean on the long piece of wood instead. The camp was filled with chatting as people wanted to know more about the trial and more importantly the new killer. David sighed all the noise was getting to him and all he could think about was Dwight.   
"Hey David!" Nea walked over to him slapping him on the back. Big mistake. David visibly hissed at that the pain from being stitched up causing him to painfully stare at her. "Shit sorry!" The instant she said that she sat down next to him. David sighed and looked at her annoyed.   
"What's on your mind big guy?" David sighed again debating on whether to tell her about himself and Dwight.   
"Nah, it's none of ya damn business mate." He got up and walked to the side of the camp and leaned on a tree. Clearly disinterested he looked away from her keeping his poker face on. His back was in pain and he just wanted some alone time. Nea however wasn't having it.  
"No, I won't leave you, you'll talk one way or another." She looked at him and smiled as she leaned on another tree crossing her arms around her chest. David could clearly tell she wasn't going to let this go. He sighed in frustration clearly annoyed that the peace he wanted, she was now keeping from him. He looked at her pinching the sides of his nose. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.   
"Fine I'll tell you but if anyone else finds out I'll knock your lights out mate. "Nea dispute the threat just looks like she's soaking up the victory she had obtained. She did however give a nod in acknowledgement.   
"The guy named Dwight." David sighed and looked away he forced himself to continue "I think I like him." David at this point was trying not to grit his teeth and then looked at Nea. The look on her face was stone cold and David thought this was a mistake. That was until he saw her laugh.  
"Wait David your telling me that your gay?" Nea almost looked shocked at the discovery. David just gave her a nod in acknowledgement. Nea however could see he looked annoyed with her. She grabbed his arm and with some force pushed herself and him onto the ground so that they were both sitting next to each other.   
“Yeah" he sighed although if he was being truthful hadn't came out to anyone in the real world.  
“Okay so what do you want to know about him?” Nea was sitting there with a straight face on and David couldn't believe what she was doing.  
“Hay mate are you offering me relationship advice?” David raised an eyebrow as he said that and Nea just laughed but not loud enough to attract unwanted attention from the others. David was thankful for that.  
“Sorta, and no. I’m more than happy to share a few things I know about Dwight.” She gave David a wink before continuing. “I have talked to him a lot, the guy suffers from Anxiety and often has panic attacks left and right. Sometimes they get so bad that only Claudette can help him. She is often able to cox it out of him but sometimes she will make a special mix with her plants to help numb his feelings, kinda amazing if you ask me.” Nea turned and smiled to him, “no seriously if there is anything you want to know about him spit it out now.” David pondered, his thoughts he took a precious second to ask her the first question.  
“Well i guess the first thing is to ask whether he likes guys himself?” David almost laughed as Nea put her thumbs up in acknowledgement. That was a yes David thought. “What does he like to do most in here?” That took Nea a second to respond but when she did David felt a slight ping of happiness and slight sadness.  
“Well I'd say that he likes to research a lot mostly trying to find items in the forest helping Claudette with her botany and looking out for people. What i'm trying to say is he will appreciate you being there for him. He gets rather lonely, if you didn’t know myself and Meg are already in a relationship and so is Claudette and Jake. Bill just keeps to himself, guess he’s to old.” David laughed at that comment and then decided to ask one more question that shocked even Nea.   
“I’ll have to try and ask him, but I don’t know how, I’m not really good at expressing my feelings for others I’m better on my own.” At this Nea just scoffed at him and got up.  
“Listen David no one is better on their own especially not in here, you need people to have your back and protect you when you need it most. Having a special someone also helps keep your sanity up. Trust me i've been to the point where I just want to die but Meg saved me countless times.” Nea took a few steps away from David before stopping and turning to look at David dead in the eyes, the once goofy look on her face completely gone and now replaced with something much much more stern. “I believe you can do the same for him.” and with that she walked to the fire and started to warm her hands. This left David to his own thoughts as he looked at the night sky. He hummed a small tune to himself, a small habit that calmed him down. 

David didn’t know when he fell asleep all he remembers is waking up and there being some kind of makeshift blanket on him. He looked down at it it looked like it to be made up of old clothing that was torn and ragged useless for wearing but made useful thanks to the neat stitching that was in them. David smiled, Claudette's handy work no doubt, he looked around to find everyone asleep but one, Dwight. Dwight waved at him, David could tell he was nervous but why? Then it dawned on him what happened in the trial, shit. David got up after folding the blanket and tucked it under his arms. Wait, where was his jacket gone? He grumbled to himself after realizing he took it off some time when he was thinking to himself, and must've left it somewhere but could he be damned where he left it. He sighed that wasn't his concern right now. He continued to walk over to Dwight still wondering what to say to him. “Fuck it” he muttered under his breath, this goes either two ways he hates me or we become friends. David silently thought “or more than friends” but couldn't care to mutter that out loud.  
“Hey mate how are you doing?” Dwight visibly looked at David in shock. This in turn made David raise his eyebrows.  
“A little sore the Huntress got a good hit on me at the end of the trial, no one saw as everyone else was at the other gate.” he looked at the ground and then clutched his side and winced.  
“Shit mate are you bleeding still?” David had managed to scoot himself closer to Dwight and managed to see that Dwight did indeed have a red patch on his shirt. David considered asking Claudette for help but advised against it she needed her sleep the most out of all of them being the field medic she needed to be in top condition if he happened to get into a chase or need to heal someone she needed her strength. This left David with the conclusion to take a med kit from near the campfire. The “emergency med kit” as he found out from Claudette. This med kit was to be used when she was in a trial and wasn't at the campfire. David thought this would suffice. “Take off your shirt.” David was already digging through the med kit again before he heard Dwight say something.  
“What?” David finally looked up and saw that not only had Dwight not took his shirt off but was currently going as red as a tomato. This caused David to raise an eyebrow and smerk. Dwight clearly saw the gesture and David swore that if Dwight could go any more red then he would pop a blood vessel.   
“Dwight.”  
“Yeah?” Dwight was clearly looking away from David avoiding eye contact as much as he could.  
“Shirt off now, Please?” David said this with a soft tone that just comforted Dwight enough to oblige he still took his time though.   
“Thank you all I want to do is stop the bleeding and patch it up. But why didn’t you get Claudette to look at it?” Dwight went silent and looked at David.   
“I thought I needed to be strong for them. For you, I don't need to worry you all with my burdens.”  
“Dwight you're not a burden to anyone here, as far as I’m concerned you help keep all these people around you together what were to happen if we lost you? Who would lead us show us how to do things correctly?” David at this point had already managed to lean closer to Dwight and start wiping away the dried blood. His brows knitted together once he saw the wound. The wound was deep it was a wonder that Dwight had not passed out from blood loss at this point.  
“I find that hard to believe. Especially since what happened in the trial.” Dwight's face lingered low and he looked genuinely hurt. This made David hitch slightly as he dabbed what seems to be some kind of mix made from plants labelled “clean wounds” he then put that down and picked another one up “Helps stop bleeding” David wasn't sure what he was doing with them so he dabbed what he could around and tried to get a small amount of the substance inside the wound for good measure.  
“Dwight that wasn't your fault mate.” David didn't look at Dwight as he pulled out a needle and thread and started to thread it. “That was my own fault I let my feeling get the better of me.” Dwight looked at David oddly, David came to the conclusion that he didn't know what he was on about. There conversation was cut short as David pulled the first thread in Dwight's flesh. This made Dwight grip the wood as David continued his relentless on slawt of closing the wound. David’s heart dropped every time Dwight whimpered from the pain. “You doing alright mate?” David was sure to make sure that the stitches were secured in place with a bandage wrapped around his waist. Dwight looked a little more comfortable. David stepped away as he admired his handiwork. He watched Dwight put a fresh shirt back on as to not soil David's work.   
“Oh hey David I stitched up your jacket for you.” he pulled out a jacket from where he was sitting and handed it to David. He almost jumped at the jacket softly taking it from. David put the jacket on and noticed how the stitches were perfect it was like it wasn't even cut in the first place.   
“Holy shit mate thank you!” David hoisted Dwight into the air spinning him around.  
“Holy shit David!” Dwight was aware of how muscular David was but he wasn't expecting him to lift him up into the air. Nea’s voice rang out in David’s ears and he finally had enough. After letting Dwight down he decided to after some silence between them to come clean to Dwight, after all he didn't care weather Dwight hated him or liked him.  
“So Dwight I have somin to say. But not here lets go over there. He pointed to a part of the forest that had a nice clearing but was still close enough to the camp but far enough from the camp to still not be heard. 

After the short walk they stopped in the small clearing. “So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Dwight was clearly anxious and kept putting his hands to his mouth to bite his nails. David made a mental note to try and stop him from doing that.  
“I want to ask you out mate.” At this both of them stopped and stared at each other not saying a word. To David the minute that passed felt like five hours.   
“D-David. Why would you chose someone like me?” Dwight was visibly shaking at the thought of even being asked such a question, “this is a joke right did someone tell you to do this?” Dwight was already crying at this point tears streaming down his face. David just pulled Dwight close and kissed him on the forehead this muffled the cries from Dwight but they only got louder as he found out that David did indeed want to be his boyfriend.   
“Look mate I'm not asking you this because of anyone else im asking you because I want to and I like you.” David said this so softly as Dwight’s crys turned to sniffles.   
“So what do you say mate? Want to be my Boyfriend, you know you can’t say no to this face.” David had, for the first time in the entity's realm, a softened expression. All his walls had been broken down for Dwight to see and for once he felt peaceful and free.  
“Yeah, but only if you want me. I don't want to force you into liking someone like me.” Dwight's voice could barely be heard as he spoke but David heard every word of it. What came next shocked Dwight. David had already placed his lips to his, due to the shock Dwight didn't respond at first making David feel like he’d fucked up but after they broke the kiss and Dwight went in for another he knew from then on they were fine.  
“Hey David, whatever you do keep that beard I love it" David tilted his head to the side as he laughed. Dwight blushed.  
"Alright mate so long as you promise to come to me with any problems that you have" Dwight gave him a quick "yeah I'll try." David accepted that, it was probably the best thing he would get from him for now.  
"as much as I like this right now I think we better sleep.” David gave a nod in acknowledgement as they both walked back to the campfire holding hands. Little did they know that Nea was sitting in a branch not to far away from them. She smiled as she saw them kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter David will have to find the courage to tell people what he really thinks while he gets some major help from Nea and Claudette Bill all so has some words with him as well. 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this! I appreciate it all <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finds himself in the new world of the Entity. He has to find ways to survive the endless trials with his new family. but with his brawler type nature can he truly try and help them or will he only hinder them. As they work together and survive the nights romances bloom and so does hell as the killers try to take advantage of the new bonds that arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long... writers block's a bitch.
> 
> As always thanks to my friend Purg for Bata reading my chapter <3

David sighed, he was still sore from the last trial. Getting up from the bed he had made. A simple small ditch in the dirt with the blanket he had been given and some scraps of clothing for a simple but uncomfortable pillow. Better than nothing he supposed.  
"Hey David." He looked to the side of were he had gotten up popping his back to see Bill standing there. David sighed and looked at Bill.  
"What do you want?" David sneered at Bill he didn't like the look of the guy, David realised it was probably because he was wearing some kind of army outfit. Bill smiled as he went sat next to the bed David had set up.  
"Not many people would speak to me like that, and with good reason." David just scoffed clearly disinterested as he looked directly into Bills eyes.  
"Well mate, I'm not most people." Bill squared up to David clearly trying to aggravate him. David just stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Come on mate, been in the mood for a good scrap." At this point Bill started to laugh.  
"You remind me of Frances." Bill looked down at the ground. His face quickly distorting to that of a sad man. “I really miss them…” David looked at him quite shocked, moreover he was uncomfortable. Comforting people was not his strong suit.  
“Who do you miss mate?” David had a thought while he said it and finished of with “was there someone else here that you were friends with?” Bill sat down next to David looking at the ground while he did.  
“They were friends of mine when I was alive we had to fight our way past hordes of zombies and we finally got to safety. However the generator that was racing the bridge stopped working I had to sacrifice my life so that I could save him Zoey and Louis.” David was about to scoff at the fact that Bill had mentioned zombies but the look Dwight gave him from across the campfire screamed it was all real, and David was left feeling rather distraught, he couldn't believe someone would have to deal with such an ordeal. He took a minute to think he thought that if this place existed that there might just possibly be a place were zombies might have existed.  
“Well maybe we can try and offer something to the entity to allow you to see if they are okay?” David wasn't too sure what he was saying but he knew it was probably bull shit, he had heard that during the trials you could offer various items to the campfire and the entity would accept them to give slight advantages to them during the trial. He was trying to think whether the same would be true outside of the trials, this is when Dwight came in to help.  
“We can actually!” David turned to see his boyfriend gleaming with happiness at the thought of doing such a thing. “We have only done this two times but it requires a massive amount of offerings for the entity to be satisfied with what we are asking for. We will essentially will need to wait for everyone to wake up and ask them all. We also need an item that someone is emotionally connected to as a final offering.” Dwight had already started to gather his offerings and had started to show his boyfriend how to set up this ritual. If David was being honest it was cute, seeing his lover be this excited to help out another survivor. They started by pouring salt onto the ground in a circle around the campfire and then putting twelve small circles on the outside of that. Then a bigger circle on the inside of the first circle was created. David was confused as to what was going on but went along with Dwight's instructions he paid attention to every detail that was given to him, memorising this ritual for a later date.  
"David we are going to need an offering from you. Just something to please the entity when the ritual begins." David just looked at him and blinked  
"Love I haven't gotten anything to offer." Dwight now looked at him in awe.  
"Have you not found anything to use?" David just shrugged. He didn't understand what Dwight was going on about. He knew about the offerings and items he could take into a trial however he’s not found any in the trials or outside them.  
“This wont work then… the ritual requires all of us to at least throw in one offering.” Dwight now looked at the ground tapping his finger on his arm. Dwight was now trying to rack up a way on how to make this work. David looked around his expression had not changed since the start of it, his hard man face not changing at all. Dwight jumped in place and finally got to work on a plan. He sorted through some of his items that he had stashed by a nearby tree and placed one in one of the outer circles. He then proceeded to grab David by his shirt and show him how to harvest certain plants around the camp to make items. David noticed as he picked some kind of earthy clove-like scent plant that Dwight looked happy?

It took god knows how long for David to find enough of the plant and in that time Dwight had been going in and out of the survivors that woke up and telling them about his plan. They all seemed to be more than happy enough to add an offering, some in fact added two offering to help boost the chances of success. David tied his flowers together even though he found foraging for flowers ridiculous and honestly humiliating to his pride he did it anyway and added his contribution to the last salt ring that was left on the outside of the large circle.  
“Okay guys! All that's left is for the final offering and we all know it has to mean something important to the one that's offering it.” Dwight looked down at the ground and smiled as he opened his mouth Bill stood up.  
“I'll do it. It's only fair that I offer this one as its me you guys are helping.” Bill quickly walked to the final circle closest to the fire and pulled out a piece of paper out of the inside of his pocket. “This is a picture of one of the survivors of my old group… Zoey. She is a strong woman and is almost like a sister to me. Losing this photo would break me but if it means I get a chance to see how they survived. David saw Bill take a deep breath as he put the photo into the ring. “So be it.” There was a final loud sound as the once white salt turned black and the entity absorbed all the offerings including the photo. Then out of nowhere the smoke from the campfire formed a circle above the fire and a small vision came to all of the survivors from inside the circle. It showed a girl and two males David could tell that the girl was Zoey from the picture and so could only assume one of them was Frances, the other one he had no idea. They all looked happy as they sailed on a sailboat in the ocean. Next the circle flickered and showed them on an island in a building that looked rather new and hadn't been touched in a long time, Then the circle vanished and the smoke went back to its normal self. David looked around and noticed all the salt had vanished. More importantly he heard the sound of crying. He looked to his left and saw Bill crying and muttering. Some unidentifiable words. Dwight came to comfort him as Claudette decided to use her knowledge in botany to brew him a tea to calm him down. David walked over to Bill and sat next to him and Dwight and patted him on the back. Bill looked at him with wet eyes.  
“At least you know what happened to them. Did you see what you needed to?” Bill nodded his head at David. “Hey you better of been talking about the dude with the tattoos, if I remind you of him then I'd be okay with that mate. I think I'd hate that other one.” Bill then smiled at David wiping his tears with his jacket.  
“You really are just like him.” Bill smiled as he took a shaky breath, “They made it… SHE made it.” 

There attention was suddenly took from each other as the entity sounded them to the fire. They all sat around it as the smoke poured out of the top and started spelling names. The names for the next triel. Claudette. Jake. Bill and Dwight. Were all spelled out in that order. David's heart pounded at the last name, he wasn't in the next trial but his boyfriend was? For once David wanted to panic and Bill saw this and patted David on his back.  
“I'll look after your boy for ya. You have my word on it.” Once that was said the four gathered their stuff and disappeared as the fog took them.

David was left petrified, Bill had taken off some of his nerves for him and Claudette being sent into the trial helped him as well but it still didn't stop his thoughts from the huntress shoving her axe into his head and David freaked. His thoughts were interrupted as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked back to see Nea standing there. A pained expression was painted on her face as she put both arms wide open to David. He found himself hugging her almost immediately and they both fell to the floor. David wasn't one to show his emotions to anyone but for some reason right now he just had to cry, his lover in a trial and he couldn't do anything to protect him.  
“Its alright David, just breath.” Nea was now rubbing circles on his back and Meg had swiftly sat near but not next to them to give David support. David found that the first time in his life he felt vulnerable and defenceless not just for himself but for others around him… for Dwight. Tears streamed down his face as he cried into the once dry shirt of Nea Karlsson…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to Purg for proof reading my chapters!

Once David had finished crying and had composed himself he lifted his head from Nea's shoulder and looked at her. “How did you know?” he had questions and he wanted answers.  
“I saw you kissing him when you took him from the fire.” David looked at her in awe, how did he not know she was around at that time? She then continued to speak. “I was the same way when Meg was selected for a triel and I wasn't chosen to go with her.” Meg had now blushed and looked away smiling. “I also saw the same look on Claudette when Jake was selected for the trial and she wasn't. I thought the same would happen to you.” David had positioned himself next to Nea so he could be more comfortable. David had to admit he did feel better after crying even if it did hurt his pride to say the least. He placed his usual face back on and decided to look at Meg who was now staring at David and she smiled. David took this as his opportunity to get a bit noisy and hopefully get on Meg’s good side along with Nea’s.  
“So how did you two get together? Nea knows how me and Dwight did and she just told you so it only seems fair.” David raised his thumb to his nose. This time it was Meg who spoke.  
“It's a long story actually. We met in a trial and after the trapper chasing me Nea jumped in the way and took a hook for me to allow me to escape a triel. Luckily Jake had stayed behind and they both got out. Then after that we kinda just grew closer until one day Nea kissed me.” David side eyed Nea who was now red sitting there. “After that we started to spend more time with each other and eventually we made it official. We were the first of the survivors to make a relationship work and there were many disputes on whether it was a good idea or not.” David continued to look at Meg his face had not altered at all since she had started the story continuing his hard man look. Meg however had now replaced hers with a look that David could have sworn was happy. This was a rarity among all the survivors at the camp. David had come to realize that all of them had expressions that was not pleasant to look at some times.   
"Why did people think it was a bad idea?" David had asked this question out of curiosity. He understood that if a situation were two people were on a hook the person unhooking them would likely unhook there lover instead and make rash decisions. Meg was about to speak when Nea interrupted her.  
"For the exact same reasons your thinking, however it seems to be that when worse comes to worse the fear of Letting our loved one die In front of us lets us do things that shouldn't be possible. This has provided more ups than downs.” David looked at Nea just thinking for a moment.   
"So what kind of useful things have happened?" David stretched his arms trying to get the soreness out of his aching bones. He realised he was still suffering some soreness from the last trial. Meanwhile, Nea's face went into that of someone thinking, David had to admit that he could understand why Meghan liked her so much. Despite near being slim and slender she still had some decent structure to her frame. See also seemed to speak her mind about most things and wouldn't be afraid to tell anyone about anything she thought about. She also seemed to have a very athletic frame. He would have went after Nea himself if he wasn't gay. He also wondered what she did before she was dragged into the entities realm, a conversation David put in the back of his mind for later as Nea responded.  
“Well for starters we have noticed that we tend to repair generators slightly faster.” David noticed that Nea was still unsure on how to answer until she finally said. “To be honest it's not really what happens in trials really that helps. Its more of the fact that we have someone to look forward to when we come to the campfire or have someone we know and trust watching our back out there in the trials. I mean sure I know everyone here would probably risk their lives to save people of the hook and give them a chance at escape.” Nea was smiling at Meg and she smiled back. David found a very small smile tug at the corner of his lips. Nea gasped causing David to snap his head at Nea directly.  
“Did you just… attempt to smile?” Nea started giggling and Meg just gasped as well adding a “no wayyy he cant smile.” David just scoffed and looked away  
“No why would I be smiling?” he was wondering how the hell Nea even noticed the small gesture he displayed.  
“Ay loosen up big guy, no ones gonna bite here. Unless you're into that?” Nea was now smirking at David giving him a playful nudge to his side. David just looked at her blankly. “Anyway on a more concerning note.” Nea’s playfulness had now disappeared, replacing it was that of a more serious look that she had during her trials. This sent a shiver down David’s spine of course he'd never admit it. He took a quick look at Meg who also now had a serious look on her face. David looked at Nea his facial expression had not changed one bit however he for some reason was feeling an ounce of anxiety. This time it was Meg who spoke.  
“Look Dwight has been in this world the longest out of all of us. We know he doesn't look like the most capable here but all the strategies we use and all the information we have we all gathered because of him.” David all most laughed at them, was they seriously giving him THIS talk?   
“Look mate I'm not here to make him feel bad nor am I going to well quite frankly fuck him and move on. I plan to try and make this work with him. I doubt he's very good at any of this stuff so i'll also be sure to go slow with him if that's what your worried about?” Nea just stared at David in awe, she was completely baffled by how David had already thought of such events. However, what took her by surprise was the sheer determination on his face this is when she realised that David didn't just like Dwight he loved him or at least that's what she could gather.  
"Falling for a guy so quickly, Is that really like you David? Didn't take you as that kind of person but I guess I was wrong. guess there is a soft spot in there somewhere." Nea and Meg both had a smile as David quickly turned away blushing.  
"Ay come on mate this ain't fair it's two verses one." David despite feeling rather bullied by two women he didn't notice he was smiling. This caused the two girls just to start laughing even more remarking at the same time "he can smile!" this just caused David to laugh along with them. once the laughing died down they all looked into cold night sky and started stargazing. David sighed, at least he had made some friends. However, even though David was distracted he never really truly forgot about Dwight.

Some time had passed as the three talked about events along with what year David was taken and what the current events were like in the world. David to be fair hated talking to people about general crap like politics or even small talk, but he found himself wanting to tell them. They after all, had no connection to the outside world and therefore the only relative new information they could gather from the new person that showed up to the campfire. David did manage to ask what Nea did before she was taken and complemented both Nea’s and Meg’s physics. He wasn't shocked to find that Meg was an athlete and could run for long distances at a time with speed is much higher than what anyone else could do.  
“Hey David wanna see whos faster?” Meg had suddenly got up doing some small stretches and warm ups. David tilted his head to one side but never backed out of a challenge with a quick nod he got up and did some of his own stretches. Nea just watched from a log sippin on some tea.   
“Alright let's start of with some short distance running, not like it will matter anyway.” Meg stood there smugly as she found a place for them to run. “Ah that tree to the tree to the other side of the camp.”  
“Uh mate that's only 200 meters” David was confused at why she would start at such a short distance then again they were limited to how much space they had. He shrugged his shoulders and got set up on a line next to Meg. Nea had gotten up and found a stick to draw a line that was there finish line and then proceed to lean on a tree.   
“Okay guys! 3,2,1 GO!” Nea shouted giving Meg some support, David smiled of course she would. The race looked like Meg had it in the bag but slowly David started gaining on her until he overtook her and went across the finishing line.   
“WHAT? I’ve never lost a race in this place not ever!” Meg looked shocked that someone had managed to even beat her in such a competition were she was normally held the queen of running. David just smiled as he looked at Meg he felt his pride swell up immediately.  
“Hey guys, why don't you try a long distance race?” Nea had now threw a small trinket in the fire, an offering, David assumed. “Since this is a small ask im sure the entity will allow this without a large sacrifice. Let's wait and see.” After a small amount of time thirty seconds David counted the entity seemed to accept the offering and then the trees made a path that wound around the campfire a 2500 meter path appeared for them to race against. They set up at the start and with Nea counting down they were off once again. Meg had taken the lead her wounded pride now forcing her forward with extra speed and graze. This was until David had caught up with her 500 meters into the race and then proceed to over take her. He heard her curse under her breath. David was enjoying himself the wind whipping between his hair and the fresh scent of pine wood filled the air, he almost forgot why he was running in the first place. This ordeal continued until the very last 500 meters of the race. This is where Meg started to catch up and not out of pure luck no, David realized that he was losing speed his body just couldn't cope his stamina had started to deplete very so slightly were as Meg’s hadn’t . She managed to catch up to him and over take him and then David forced himself forward to over take her, She then found herself back in second this only infuriated her and caused her to speed up over taking David once again. David wasn't surprised that she would keep up with him in a long distance but never the less he thrust himself forward again with more speed and power than before to over take her. Meg this time looked genuinely shocked.  
“David just give up!” she finally shouted as she managed to dart past him once more.   
“You are the one who's going to mate.” he thrust himself forward once more, he knew this was his limit he was sweating and gasping for breath were as Meg had been able to keep a steady pace of breathing going for the entirety of this. She quickly overtook him again smiling at him at her victory as she looked forward to the finish line was there. This was David’s chance with one last thrust he pushed himself forward, but something happened. Meg’s adrenaline kicked in as she bounded forward faster than David could imagine David had to admit it was a sight to see someone with so much passion to win. David knew it was futile even with his quick dash and burst of speed Meg was so determined to beat him that she just shot past him and over the finish line with a second to spear.   
“Well I'll be fucked mate you got me.” David was breathing heavily as he congratulated Meg on her performance, Nea was giving her thumbs up to Meg as well. He noticed his shirt was saturated in sweat so he decided to take his jacket and shirt off and put them on a tree branch to wash later. Once he returned to the camp her went right towards the two girls who was now staring at a shirtless David. “Seems like you hold the title for long distance queen while I have the king of short distance.” This is when the two girls stares went even wider.  
“Did… you just make a pun?” Nea had her mouth wide open while David just smiled at her they all ended up laughing and enjoying the company at the fire once more not even noticing that the entity had removed the race track. 

“DAVID! we need you here!” David sharply turned around as his heart fell out of his chest. There were all four of the survivors coming out of the fog from the last trial. Claudette was the one to have called him over and if his feet could have moved faster they would have. Bill was holding Dwight up with his arm slung over his left shoulder It was clear even to David from a distance that all four of the survivors were barely standing except for Claudette who seems to have managed to patch herself up during the trial. David was quick to grab Dwight putting him in a bridal poison in his arms, he had already noticed that Dwight was unconscious. Even though the entity had worked its magic when they escaped the trial patching up any fatal wounds. David could already tell that Dwight had lost too much blood before the entity could patch the wounds up. Claudette ordered David to place Dwight on a nearby area. This was a place that Claudette had made that consisted of the area not only being flat but a set of plastic sheets covering the ground that David could only assume and hope was sterile. He placed him there gently as Claudette quickly went to work on cleaning and stitching Dwight's wounds. There however was so many wounds on Dwight that even Claudette was having trouble and David had to step in to help. They both managed after some time with some teamwork of David cleaning the wounds and Claudette stitching and bandaging the wounds to have Dwight fully patched up. However during all this David couldn’t help but wonder what happened. The wounds seemed to be like some kind of machete or knife wounds.   
“This is what happens when you piss the trapper of.” Claudette was sharp with her words but didn't even bother to look at David to distracted by sewing the wound that was still bleeding.   
“The trapper? What does he lay down bear traps or something?” David did a nervous laugh at the end of the sentence only to have Claudette look at him with an annoyed look screaming that he was correct and he just looked to the ground. “Oh…” he couldn't think of what was worse being slashed to pieces by a machete or having a bear trap latch onto your leg or ankle he shivered at the thought. It took David and Claudette what seemed like forever to stabilize Dwight. Claudette used just about every kind of botanical concoctions she knew to stabilize him and it seemed to have worked. She finally left David once she had cleaned up the site and moved on to treating Bills and Jakes wounds properly even if the did try to patch themselves up it was better to have the doc check them out just in case of any infection. David just stared at Dwight wiping the blood that trickled from his mouth with a scrap piece of cloth. He felt completely and utterly useless, sure he wanted to go and stab the fucker who did this to Dwight but he just sat there and waited for his lover to regain consciousness.  
“I’m so sorry I wasn't there to protect you.” David put his head to Dwight's, a tear fell from his left eye he managed to stifle the rest so the rest of the camp didn't know. Hours seemed to pass as he just sat there with Dwight, the others were comforting him when they could. Even more time passed and David didn't know if it was hours or days, the night never shifted to day and David only just realised that. He all so suddenly became aware that he was still shirtless and still covered in blood, Dwight’s blood. He decided to get up but before he could a hand slowly tugged at him and a weak raspy voice was heard  
“Please don't leave me.” David shot back down all most wanting to hug the man that spoke but he didn't in case he injured him further. Dwight was awake and that's all that matters to him. 

David planted a kiss on Dwight's forehead gently. “Its okay im not leaving you. How are you feeling?”  
“Like shit. Better now I'm enjoying the view.” Dwight chuckled slightly wincing at the pain.  
“Hey mate, get some rest. I don't want you collapsing again.” Dwight nodded his head and the last thing he saw before he fell into the darkness once again was the slight tinge of pink that had dusted David’s cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

The wind whipped at David’s face as the fog took him into the next triel. He was told about these kinds of trials were the entity would play an unfair game and just take 4 random people without giving them any kind of warning or prep time. Fortunately for them it seemed the entity was playing a game of neutral ground. Having shoved his other three teammates within eyes distance. he was able to quickly deduce that it was himself, Dwight, Nea and Meg all in the trial together. David quickly got to work on finding the first gen and lucky for all of them it had been a four man gen allowing the team to all sit there getting an objective done while forming a plan. David’s first reaction was to panic, no Claudette and no med kits meant that no one could be patched up during this trial they would have to make do with what they knew. His second concern was Dwight, not only because he wanted to protect him but because he still had not fully recovered from the last trial he was put into.  
“Okay we should be sound here guys, we have Meg and David to run the killer around along with Nea if she has to.” David looked at Dwight who was now talking while looking at the generator the team all so seemed to be eighty percent done with the generator already. “We have people to run whatever killer it is around. Just as the gen popped all of the survivors heard the distant sound of humming. David saw Nea grit her teeth and Meg just bolted towards the noise making sure this time to stay behind cover encase of those hatchets.  
“Guys! I'll keep her distracted you guys go find those generators.” Before anyone could speak the lullaby went away.  
“She’s got her attention.” Dwight conformed for them. David remembered about Dwight's ability to see through walls for a distance. “We should get on the gens David, Nea you take out those totems that NOED would be bad if it affects those hatchets.”  
“Alright team! Let's show this bitch what the gay gang can do!” Nea fist bumped the air and with that she was off on her mission already cleansing the totem next to the generator they had all finished. Meanwhile David and Dwight had located a generator that was near the area that Meg was looping.  
“Dwight shouldn't we find a different one?” David was worried that Dwight was already injured and that she might catch him off guard.” Dwight just shook his head and ushered David closer to the gen.  
“This is a common tactic me and Meg use, since I can see her aura she doesn't have to worry about me getting caught, if she starts running this way I can just get us to move out of the way before she comes here. Sides we all so have her humming to locate her by.” David was genuinely impressed with Dwight for once as they both crouched next to the gen and started working on it.  
“Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you come up with plans like this? That face is just so adorable.” David was smiling as he connected the wires together and Dwight just stopped working on it, making David pause for a second. “She coming this way love?”  
“No, sorry I was just admiring how cute you look when your working on generators.” and with that Dwight started to work on the generator again, leaving David rather gobsmacked. Meg let out a scream as she was hit with a hatchet and she started to run forward quicker.  
“Megs been hit.” Dwight said again this time trying to work slightly faster. Dwight cursed as he ushered David to move quickly out of the way. Shortly after the huntress came to put her boot to the generator and quickly move on to find her next pray. “Why is Meg just sitting there?” Dwight was shocked and ushered David to go to Meg after telling him where to go he went for meg while Dwight worked on the generator again. It didn't take David long to find Meg and she wasn't in the state she thought she would be in. a large gash on her shoulder was bleeding heavily and a strange clear substance oozing out of the wound. David crouched next to Meg.  
“What happened? Where is that speed that I saw during our race?” David was actually more concerned for Meg. “come on Meg get up.” David grabbed Meg’s uninjured arm and put it around his shoulder he noticed one thing as she spoke that she was barely holding her own body weight up.  
“Fucking bitch! She’s fucking poisoned the hatches David, some kind of paralytic effect. I just can't feel my body.”  
“Shit mate is it that bad? This could get ugly real fast if we don't get out soon.” David was quick to bring her to the building in the centre of the map, what looked to him like a chappal of some kind. “What is this place?”  
“Crocus preen asylum.” Meg was quick to announce. David heaved Meg to the second floor keeping an ear out for that lullaby. He noticed Meg slowly start to exert herself more as he pulled her up the stairs. “That poison wearing off mate?” David was quick to realise that he was still holding on to Meg but she was basically holding herself up he was merely giving her support.  
Meg lifted her hand up and started to slowly move her digits around. “It would appear that the venom only lasts thirty seconds after that you start to be able to feel again.” David placed Meg near the generator and Meg was quick to start to put wires to wires and wrench them into place. That's when a distant shout could be heard and David’s heart dropped, even Meg had turned into the direction. “That was Dwight.” Meg shudders but by the time she looked at David he was already gone.

David ran as quick as he could to where he heard Dwight be downed and low and behold there he was on a hook. David’s heart crumbled as he could hear Dwight whimper in pain, David wanted to vomit and he all of a sudden became acutely aware of the wind that made his lover swing on the hook. David jogged over to Dwight he is not stupid he is trying to maintain his stamina for when a real chase begins.  
“Hey Dwight she get you with the paralytic hatchets as well?” he slid his hands under Dwight's arms and he came down with the grace of a ton of bricks until his feet were planted on the ground and he stumbled forward, David managed to catch him by putting a hand over his chest and was starting to think that he was paralysed.  
“What do you mean paralysis?” Dwight's face had distorted into that of horror.  
“Meg got paralysed by one of the hatchets. How come you didn't?” Dwight shook his head, this caused David to cock his eyebrow up in curiosity for the new information to be fed to him.  
“I got hit by her axe, it seems she didn't put the poison on that.” They very quickly made it away from the hook but David was now concerned with the rather large slash on Dwights shoulder blade.  
“Hey love let me take a look at that wound.” Dwight was again nervous to take his shirt off in front of David but with a bit more persuading from David it was off. It wasn't a large wound mind you David was more concerned on how it maged to down Dwight with such a small wound. “Hey mate are you sure you're feeling okay? This wound wouldn't have downed you the first time I met you.” David was quick to now take off his jacket and take off his own shirt. He would be lying if he didn't like the way Dwight immediately started staring at his chest while trying his best to look away.  
“Wha What are you doing?” it was to late, David had already started tearing into his shirt to make a somewhat long piece of cloth. He then started to wrap it around Dwight's shoulder blade by wrapping it under and over his armpit. This did have David’s desired effect of stopping the bleeding.  
“You know you can look at me, even if I'm shirtless I do still expect you guys to look at me. I'm not uncomfortable with people looking at me.” Dwight still didn't look at David and he just sighed and he put his hand under Dwight's chin tilting his face to look at him. “Especially not you love.” David planted another kiss on Dwight's forehead. This just caused Dwight to blush and nod his head clearly embarrassed. “Right mate, What happened to your gen?”  
“She fucked it up before I finished it.” Dwight gritted his teeth but a small victory came out when The centre gen on the map sounded to life.  
“Meg must have finished it.” David said with a smile. Dwight looked at him with a confused face, “I put her there when she got paralysed by the hatchet the poison only lasts for thirty seconds or so but it's enough for her to put you on the hook if she likes. Luckily, I managed to get her in time.”  
Just then a hatchet flies past both their heads narrowly missing Dwight. Both of them instantly drop to the floor and think of a plan.  
“Right mate I'll distract her I still have all my hooks left and I'm the least injured out of both of us, you get to your gen and by then I'm sure Nea should have finished her job.”  
“but Da-” Dwight was about to protest but David had already ran into the open were the now blood thirsty huntress could see him.  
“Go Dwight!” David called to him as he ran behind cover narrowly missing a hatchet to his arm. David noted two things about her at that moment. One she wasn't aiming to kill. Meaning the likelihood was all she needed was a slight gash or nick in her target and the poison would do the rest for her. Two she was approaching fast and he needed to think of something and fast. He looked around, noticing that he was next to a wall that led into a small but narrow corridor. There was also a rather large pallet that was priced up against one of the walls. He was quick to rush to it and waited behind the wall for just the right time… *slam*. David was off running as fast as he could all he could hear was the distant cries of pain of the Huntress and a snapping noise that sounded like the pallet braking. David had gained some distance from her but he knew all too well that distance was not a game the Huntress played. She wound up a hatchet and pin pointed were David was going and threw it. He could have sworn she threw it twice as fast as it came past him like with a whooshing noise and hit the floor. David audibly gulped as he ran past the hatchet and noticed the substance that covers them. He planned out his next maneuverer but came up fruitless as the place were there once was a pallet was reduced to near wood chippings. This was were Meg was downed, he quickly tried to look around but the huntress was on top of him before he could even go for the nearest window. She threw her axe at him in a downwards motion. However he was quick to respond by barrel rolling to the left of her that quickly let him drop another unnoticed pallet by the huntress. That however was what she wanted him to think she quickly took a step back and before David could realize she released a hatchet clean at David’s arm. He tried to dodge it but the amount of force needed to push the pallets down slowed him down and he just couldn't move in time. David watched in horror as the hatchet's head burrowed into David’s right arm causing a rather large gash and then hit the floor behind him. He didn't have long left now, he cured at the huntress but she was already smiling as she knew what was about to happen she started crushing the pallet with her foot. David shuddered as he decided to move away as he was running away. He suddenly heard something whisper to him as the paralysation effect started to kick in. “no mother…” he suddenly didn't feel the effects of the toxin any more and was free to move his body as he wished. He took this as a sign to Dash forward as the Huntress lunged at him with her axe clearly expecting him to be suffering the effects of her poison. She made a yelling noise at him as he clearly was surprised that he managed to slip away from her she however was just getting started as was David. David managed to take her to the middle building noting that Meg had finished the generator there and there should be no one in there, he was right to assume this as he was able to get up to the top and valt a window that the Huntress now had to valt to get to him. He did this wither her two times. But by the third time she threw a hatchet at David before he made it to the window. The pain of the hatchet burrowing in his back was painful the power she had behind those throws were just increasing with everyone she threw. David lied on the ground, hurt, bleeding and in pain. He was however not forgotten as the huntress was quick to pick him up, and start walking to what David was told the basement. He tried to wiggle free landing a punch to her face. He scoffed at why he even tired that was made useless by her mask. He tried one more thing he managed to half punch her neck and while this could have had a better effect she was already enraged enough to sling him onto the hook and laugh at him. David’s body intently started to thrash out when the hook pierced him, his legs kicking forward at the huntress to try and kick her while his hands involuntarily went to claw at the hook. He grit his teeth as the huntress laughed at him she swiftly moved to a locker refiled and moved on. He looked around as he noticed that there were only two auras he could see. Meg doing another gen on the far side of the map and Nea was cleansing a totem. David’s mind went into overdrive as he realized that it was Dwight’s aura he could not see. He started trashing on the hook ignoring any pain that was there. This only further exited the entity and within seconds, he realized that he was going to go into the second state, but he didn't care. He started thrashing again to try and unhook himself desperately trying to get off the hook to find Dwight.  
“DAVID STOP!” Dwight’s voice almost instantly calmed David down as he Burst out of a locker in the basement “Don't be such a fool what's gotten into you.” he put his arms quickly under David’s as he heaved him off the hook. Not only did David come off the hook but he instantly came tumbling down on Dwight embracing him instantly.  
“Holy shit mate i thought you were dead. I couldn't see your aura… I can always see people's aura on the hook…” David had started trembling as he pulled Dwight even closer blood staining Dwight’s shirt in the process.  
“Right… I forgot to tell you about the powers the lockers have. Here let me patch you up i found this med kit in the chest in here. That's why i was down here.” Dwight worked quickly on patching David’s wounds up with him being shirtless it made for easy access to his wounds.  
“So I heard a voice when I got hit with one of those hatches…” Dwight almost pulled one of the stitches to tight but David managed to stifle his cry of pain as to not alert the huntress to their location.  
“I can hear one to, it only ever says one thing. Prove thyself. I don't know what it means.” he started wrapping the bandage around David's shoulder and torso.  
“Huh, mate mine said no mother. After that the poison didn't seem to affect me.” Dwight finished by tying the bandage off in a neat bow and smiled. David nodded thanks to him and they both went up top, once out of the building. The huntress came right towards them. Both males knew she had not seen them and the only thing around was a locker. David took Dwight's hand and pryed one of the doors open pushing himself in the Dwight. It was an extremely tight fit for both of them. As the huntress approached she seemed to stop right outside the locker and looked at it. David had already pulled Dwight closer to him, pinning him against the built muscle David had. Dwight took notice on how David had leaned one of his shoulders forward like he was ready to shoulder barge her out of the way so that they could make a quick escape. That never came, as generator popped in the distance as she growled and made her way towards it. They both breathed out a breath they didn't realise they had been keeping.  
“Thank you Meg.” Dwight sighed. Dwight tried to move forward but became aware that David although he had loosened his hold and defensive stance, had not yet let go of him.  
“Uh David? We need to move.”  
“Oh right, sorry.” he let go of Dwight and they opened the door. They were instantly met with a breath of fresh cold air as they stepped out of the locker. The small enclosed space although not inhabited for very long with two people inside got rather hot very quickly. David sighed, he noticed already how he missed the contact he had with Dwight. The warmth that was pressed against his chest felt good and he wanted more, he pouted as they both went on the generator that was near that Dwight had located before they went down into the basement. This was already being worked on by a now happy Nea.  
“Hey guys, all totems have been removed. Only two gens left as well seems like it will be smooth sailing from here.” Nea seemed rather cocky in her answer, so David smiled and decided to give her the bad news.  
“Unless we all get hit with those hatches then its game over mate.” Nea just cocked her eyebrow up and was about to give a what David assumed a snarky remark before she could he cut her off. “She’s got a paralytic effect on the hatchets. If your even nicked by them you won't be able to move for around thirty seconds.” this shut Nea up as she worked on the generator David notice her bite her lip. Must be a nervous habit David concluded. They had gotten 50% of the way when Dwight spoke.  
“Hey David I think I figured out that whisper, I heard it when you guys joined me on the gen. I think it's got something to do with how you guys work faster around me. I genuinely tell people how to do things better since I've been here the longest and the fastest way on how to do it. I'm wondering if its an “effect” you have yourself?” David just paused as he really thought about it. Then it clicked.  
“We use the term “no mither” as to say we ain't bothered or arsed about things, maybe it's just because im not bothered about being wounded?” Dwight did a small nod at David as the generator popped and they all ran to the new gen that was being worked on by meg near an exit gate. All four of them were together now. This is however when a hatchet struck nea’s back from across the map and she went down to the ground the paralytic effects doing wonders on her body.  
“NEA!” Meg screamed from the generator as she continued to work on it despite the tears rolling down her face as she watched her lover pulit to the ground she didn't go help her, this was a cost she knew she had to complete for the team she had to complete the generator.  
“Hey bitch!” Dwight had come out and called at the huntress giving her attention to him instead. Then running around the structure that meg was working on this was a risky game he knew he was playing but her was just hoping her bloodlust would be high enough to make her lose focus of Meg. This gave David the option to help Nea to her feet and place her under the exit gate panel so she could open it once the effect had worn off. David turned around to see the huntress slam her axe into Dwight’s leg downing him instantly, this all so stopped him from running away from her. None of them had noticed she had stopped humming and instead took a more stealthy approach. There was something different in her eyes… the intent to kill. She swung her axe high into the air and smiled. Dwight knew this was the end for him, he had faced many mori’s in his time here but this would be the first time seeing this one, he closed his eyes expecting the end to draw near. The axe never came down. 

He opened his eyes to see David leaning over him the axe now embedded deep into his back. Dwight thought he was stupid for doing this as now both of them were at the mercy of the huntress. David screamed as the axe was ripped out of his back and pulled high in the air again. As the last wire was connected Meg screamed at the top of her lungs.  
“DAVID NOW!” he was quick to respond delivering a quick kick to the huntresses leg that she was clearly not expecting throwing her aim off. He got up simultaneously throwing Dwight on his shoulder with one arm tightly keeping him in place as the door’s alarm sounded alerting everyone it was opening. Nea had opened them in time… David was almost out as a hatchet was threw at him. David saw Meg purposely speed in the way of it body blocking it. Before she could fall to the ground David heard the same voice in his head this time however it whispered something different at him. “We’re going to live forever.” He managed to scoop her in his other arm holding her tightly to his waist.  
“Sorry mate I know this is painful but I'm not letting you die to her.” he managed to carry all three of them out while Nea put her middle finger up to the huntress as she left knowing full well the entity would protect her from the incoming lunge.

David appeared with Nea in the fog as they reached the fire everyone was gobsmacked to see David carrying not only Dwight but Meg as well. Meg was put down first being able to move now she gave David her many thanks and helped him put Dwight down in a comfortable position. Near the fire, Claudette had been tasked with patching Dwight and the others up. David wiped the sweat from his forehead as his vision started to darken. He sighed as he released the adrenaline was wearing off and his vision clouded over even more. He felt himself falling backwards but couldn't stop himself, all he could do is listen to the survivors. The one voice he heard the most was Dwight calling his name as he fell into the void.


End file.
